Projet Triade
by Squallinou et Shalimar
Summary: Chap03 Eh bien déjà, on a modifié la mise en page (que le site avait bousillé T.T), on va rencontrer un peu plus nos chères amies...visite guidée et petites boutiques SS
1. Default Chapter

**Titre :** La Triade

Chapitre 01 : Une rencontre pas normale… 

**Auteurs :** Squallinou et Shalimar

**Mail :** squallinou_shali@hotmail.com

**Source :** Gundam Wing

**Genre : **Yaoi/Hétéro, aventure, mythe, vulgaire et plein d'autres trucs encore ^^

**Couples :** impossible à divulguer maintenant, classé confidentiel *PAF fout le cacheton « Top Secret »*

**Disclamers :** les G-Boys ne sont pas à nous, grand bien leur fasse aux Bishies.

Par contre, Ichrak, Abénakis et Sasha sont à Squallinou ^^

Duo : c'est qui elle ?

Shali : une nouvelle fikeuse !!!!

Wufei : on doit s'attendre à quoi ?

Shali : je sais pas, tu verras bien !!! ^__^

Heero : et vous collaborez pour un fic ?

Shali : oui mon chou !!! Ca te pause enfin ça VOUS pose un problème ? *regard de tueur pour celui qui ose contredire*

Les G-Boys : euh…non…

Shali : t'as vu, Squallinou !!! Ils obéissent déjà ^__^

Squallinou : me voilà !!! Préparez vous à souffrir !!!! ah ha ha ha ha !!!…… mais nan je plaisanteuuuhhh……..enfin un peu……euh…je me tais !!!!  ^^

Donc voilà une première collaboration et un premier fic pour Squallinou !!!! Nous espérons que ce fic vous plaira autant qu'il nous a émoustillées ^^

Ah ! Vi, on a décalé l'âge des garçons, ils ont pas 16 ans mais à peu près tous 18 ans…ben ouais…on préfère…Et le titre n'a rien à voir avec un Gang Chinois, on vous voit venir !!!! p

Bisous à tous et à toutes

Nous

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

« NAAAAANNNN 'RROOO DOOODDDOOOO !!!! râlait Duo emmitouflé dans sa couette alors que le Japonais tentait de le sortir du lit.

- Duo, tu dois partir en mission dans 12heures et tu n'as rien préparé !!! déclara Heero sans ton spécial dans la voix mais qui en disait long.

- Quatchou m'aidera !!! se défendit Duo en s'enroulant dans la couette bien douillette.

- Il est parti avec Wufei il y a une heure, dit une voix que Duo reconnut comme étant celle de Trowa. »

Duo se leva d'un coup. Les deux autres sursautèrent un peu en le regardant : le natté avait les cheveux ébouriffés comme une crinière ou plutôt comme la Méduse, il avait les yeux à moitié fermés et presque explosés par le trop plein de sommeil et, enroulé dans sa couette, il faisait penser à un asticot. Le dit asticot essaya tant bien que mal de se sortir de l'étreinte de la couette mais rien n'y fit, il lui fallut l'aide de Trowa et Heero pour s'en sortir. Les deux avaient attrapé un rebord de la couette et avaient tiré le tout, faisant rouler et tomber Duo par terre.

« AIIIIEEEEUUUUUH !!!! pleura le natté en se tenant la tête.

- Le repas est prêt, dit Trowa. Les Docs t'ont envoyé les fichiers sur la base et

- Ouais, beugla Duo. Je sais au boulot !!! Minutes papillon !!! Faut que je me prépare avant de bosser. »

Heero souffla de désarroi en le regardant : cette loque humaine était censé être le pilote de Deathscythe, le Dieu de la Mort…C'était déconcertant de le voir négligeant comme ça mais Heero dut admettre que le pilote 02 était tout de même un excellent élément indispensable à leur groupe.

Duo avait attrapé son café et quelques tartines et s'était scotché sur l'ordinateur portable du Japonais, faisant défiler les dossiers et annexes rapidement. Il n'était pas aussi doué que Heero dans l'art informatique mais il savait faire le tri entre les différentes informations.

Alors la mission consistait à récupérer des dossiers dans l'unité centrale de la base de Madrid, la ville dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Les dossiers étaient, lui semblait-il, un projet secret que Oz mené à bien depuis des années. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ce sujet, peut-être les Mads voulaient-ils encore piquer les fichiers sur de nouvelles armes pouvant détruire les Gundam…Duo se rappela alors du Projet Némée, c'était une arme redoutable qui pouvait réduire en cendre un Gundam en deux minutes. Le natté et ses amis étaient allés détruire les plans et ils avaient réduit au silence toutes les personnes en rapport avec ce projet. Cela remontait à trois mois.

Le natté se mit alors à étudier les plans de la base. C'était un ensemble assez classique, ce qui facilita le travail du natté. Il lui suffirait d'emprunter les conduites d'aération et de débouler en plein milieu d'un couloir…

De là, Duo prit à gauche. Il venait d'arriver dans un autre couloir, assez sombre mais dont les murs étaient des baies vitrées. Il faisait nuit dehors et il n'y avait que les gardes de la sécurité.

Duo se faufila dans le couloir, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit. Il se rappela que la salle qu'il visait était tout au bout du couloir. Il se mit à courir mais silencieux comme une ombre. Mais il s'arrêta net en voyant les faisceaux de longues torches projetées sur le sol. Des soldats approchaient de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Duo regarda partout autour de lui, il tenta d'ouvrir les portes à côté de lui mais rien n'y faisait, elles étaient fermées.

Les soldats se rapprochaient, Duo pouvaient les entendre discuter. Le natté commença à s'énerver. Les gardes étaient presque au tournant, prêts à l'apercevoir mais, pour son plus grand soulagement, une des portes était encore ouverte. Duo s'y faufila et referma doucement la porte.

Il se cala contre la dite porte, sortant son flingue et visant doucement le silencieux au bout. Les murs étaient des vitres et il n'y avait aucuns stores de baisser donc Duo se devait de rester derrière la porte et d'être silencieux comme un mort.

Il entendit les deux gardes se rapprochaient de lui, passant devant la porte. L'Américain pouvait les entendre rire comme deux idiots. Lui, se retenait de respirer. Il ne devait pas se faire prendre, sous aucun cas.

Tenant son flingue devant son visage, Duo se tenait prêt à toute éventualité. Les deux soldats continuaient leur chemin, sans se douter le moins du monde qu'un terroriste se trouvait juste sous leur nez.

Duo souffla doucement de soulagement. Il mit son arme derrière son dos, dans la ceinture et repartit vers la cible. La salle se trouvait à quinze mètres devant lui. Il forcerait la serrure, reprendrait les dossiers du projet et, après avoir injecté un Virus made in Heero Yuy, il repartirait comme s'il n'était jamais venu. Son plan d'attaque était simple et précis.

Il arriva devant la porte. Il ouvrit sa veste en cuir et en sortit son petit trousseau du parfait cambrioleur. Au bout de dix secondes chrono, la porte s'ouvrit et Duo, le visage tout fier de sa prestation, entra dans la salle.

Il ne vit au départ que deux grandes armoires noires, imposants comme un certain silence dans la pièce. Le natté se retourna pour faire face à l'ordinateur qui devait, selon les plans, se situer au centre de la salle.

Mais son regard s'écarquilla alors qu'il vit qu'il n'était pas seul. En effet, devant lui et le fixant avec de grands yeux verts, une fille aux cheveux mi-longs et d'un roux flamboyant était attablée à l'ordinateur. Duo sortit immédiatement son flingue. Il mit en joug la fille qui continuait de le fixer.

« Qui es-tu ? demanda le natté.

- …

- Je t'ai demandée qui tu étais ?!!! s'emporta doucement Duo. »

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas. Un petit bip retentit alors dans la pièce silencieuse. La rouquine tourna rapidement son regard vers l'écran. Il y avait écrit : « Copie du Projet ».

Tout en fixant Duo, elle pianota rapidement sur le clavier et récupéra sa disquette. Sur l'écran, on pouvait lire : « Téléchargement du Virus ».

Duo voulut la stopper, elle allait détruire l'ordinateur et mettre fin à la mission du jeune homme. La jeune fille se leva, toujours le regard fixé sur Duo. Elle rangea la disquette dans sa salopette noire et sourit doucement. Elle appuya sur « entrer » mettant ainsi le virus en route.

Duo se précipita mais la jeune fille disparut comme par enchantement, le laisser seul dans la pièce. Le natté eut du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer…elle venait de disparaître…Il tourna son regard partout dans la salle, ne sachant pas trop comment elle avait fait. Mais un petit bruit le ramena vite à la réalité : c'était le virus qui avait presque fini son travail.

« PUT*** !!!! s'emporta le natté en s'installant devant l'écran. Faut pas que tu me bouffes tout !!! râla-t-il en se mettant à taper sur le clavier. »

Le natté essayait de stopper la progression du virus, il devait récupérer les dossiers. Les lignes de calculs défilaient devant ses yeux à une vitesse surhumaine. Duo était prêt à se tirer les cheveux tellement il n'y arrivait pas.

Pendant que ses doigts pianotaient sur le clavier, il se demanda qui pouvait bien être cette fille et surtout pourquoi s'intéressait-elle aux dossiers que les G-Boys visaient ?

Duo remarqua alors que le Virus était pratiquement opérationnel, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il fixa alors les dernières lignes du dossier avec consternation…sa mission était un échec complet…enfin, au moins, il n'y avait plus de dossiers…

Un petit bonhomme apparut sur l'écran et se mit à rire, un rire caverneux. Le bonhomme dansait dans l'écran, faisait tout de même rire Duo qui aurait pu faire la même blague. Quand le bonhomme eut terminé sa danse, il se figea et commença à s'enflammer.

Duo écarquilla les yeux et sortit de la salle en courant. Il avait compris…

Il avait sauté du premier étage, se foulant un peu la cheville au passage. A peine eut-il atteint les limites de la base qu'une violente explosion balaya toute une partie de l'aile où il se trouvait sous peu.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda inquiet Quatre en passant un bras sous autour de Duo.

- Petit problème, marmonna le natté alors que sa cheville lui faisait mal.

- Duo ? fit Heero en entrant.

- Attends avant de t'en prendre à moi !!! s'emporta Duo en s'asseyant sur son lit. J'ai pas pu récupérer les dossiers mais ils risquent pas d'être utilisés par Oz…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Trowa en débarquant avec la trousse de secours.

- Toutes les données ont été détruites ainsi que l'aile où elles se trouvaient, répondit Duo en crispant le visage car Quatre lui enlevait la chaussure. Y'avait une fille dans la salle quand je suis arrivé, continua-t-il. AIIIEEUUUUH !!!! Ca fait maleuuuh !!! pleura-t-il.

- Désolé, Duo, s'excusa Quatre. Ta cheville est gonflée et il faut la soigner.

- Une fille ?!! répéta Heero.

- Ouais, une fille, râla Duo. Tu sais un être humain, comme les hommes mais avec de la poitrine et pas de queAAIIIIIIIIEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! brailla-t-il sans finir sa phrase.[1]

- Il faut mettre une bande pour maintenir ta cheville, fit Quatre en serrant la dite bande autour du pied de Duo.

- Donc ? demanda Heero.

- La fille, une rouquine, reprit Duo avec des yeux un peu mouillés. Elle était sur l'ordi quand je suis arrivée et elle copiait les fichiers du Projet. Elle a mis un virus qui a dû enclenché l'auto-destruction de la base…

- Donc il n'y a plus de dossiers, dit Trowa contre la porte. Outre ceux qu'elle a volé ?

- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir couru après ? demanda Wufei.

- Ben comment dire…, dit Duo un peu gêné. Elle s'est évaporée dans la nature… »

Là quatre pairs d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui comme s'il venait de dire qu'il avait vu une créature mystique genre une Licorne ou une Sirène. Duo les regarda l'air de dire « Fermez la bouche, on pourrait y garer un Gundam ! ».

« Elle a…disparu ? dit Trowa en haussant un sourcil d'incrédulité.

- Oui, disparu !!! POUF plus là !!! dit Duo en s'agitant. »

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce. Personne ne savait trop quoi penser de ce que venait de dire le natté. Ledit natté se mit à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, faisant ainsi comprendre à ses amis que la visite et le dé-briefing étaient terminés.

Ils le laissèrent mais Heero, avant de sortir, lui demanda s'il pourrait reconnaître la fille en question. Duo lui gratifia d'un immense sourire un « oui ». oui, il pourrait la reconnaître sans problème. Il referma la porte et Shinigami s'installa avec sa cheville estropiée, dans son lit bien chaud.

Le lendemain, Duo fut réveillé par des « TACTACTAC » rapides et inhumains. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement et il découvrit jusque à côté de lui, allongé sur le lit à côté, Heero sur son portable.

Il le mata un peu avant de retourner sous sa couette. Si Perfect Soldier ne l'avait pas capté, il pourrai encore pioncer. Mais la voix de Heero se fit entendre, brisant tout espoir de grasse matinée…

« J'ai accès aux fichiers d'identités, dit-il sans lever les yeux de l'écran. On va pouvoir chercher ton fantôme.

- C'est pas un fantôme, Hee-chan !!! s'emporta Duo en se mettant sur le lit de Heero.

- Bon, on va la chercher, répondit-il. »

Duo s'allongea à côté de Heero, profitant de cette promiscuité pour sentir la douce odeur de son partenaire. Duo se sentait toujours bien avec Heero. Il adorait être avec lui, malgré les inlassables « Baka » et « Omae o Korosu » du Japonais.

Ce dernier lui demanda alors quelques détails sur la fille. Duo lui dit ce qu'il pouvait : à savoir qu'elle était rousse, que ses yeux devaient être verts, taille : 1,50/1,60 mètres environ.

Avec ça, et au bout d'une heure et demi, Heero parvint à ficher une cent cinquantaine de personnes. Duo souffla en voyant le nombre, ils étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

« Pourquoi veux-tu la retrouver, Yuy ? demanda Wufei alors que les deux autres venaient dans le salon avec l'ordi.

- Nous devons récupérer les dossiers, répondit le Japonais. S'ils concernent les Gundam, ils nous touchent directement.

- Tu as raison, déclara Trowa en leur donnant une tasse de café. Alors ?

- Environ 159 personnes correspondent à la description de la fille, déclara Duo en s'affalant sur le divan.

- JE crois que tu devrais garder les News Types, dit soudainement Quatre assis devant sa tasse de thé.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Wufei.

- Eh bien, si comme l'a dit Duo, la fille a disparu de la pièce, reprit le petit blond. Elle doit avoir un don…peut-être la téléportation…j'ai entendu parlé de ça lorsque je faisais des recherches sur mon propre don d'empathie…

- Donc c'est une New Type ? dit Heero.

- On peut voir ce que cela donne, déclara Trowa. »

Heero entra alors cette nouvelle donnée et la liste se réduisit à cinquante trois personnes. Il appela Duo et, dès que le natté fut à côté de lui, il fit défiler les portraits. Duo avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

Soudain, il dit un « stop » à peine audible. Il montra du doigt l'écran qui s'était arrêtée sur une fille de dix sept ans, soit de leur âge. Elle avait des cheveux roux lui arrivant à la moitié du cou (comme Catherine si vous voulez avoir une idée précise), ses petits yeux étaient d'un vert-gris magnifique qui donnait à son visage un certain éclat.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda Trowa en fixant les yeux de la jeune fille.

- Elle s'appelle Sasha Dimitriov, déclara Heero. Elle habite à Lyon, en France.

- Et c'est une New Type, lut Duo. Ben dis donc, c'est pas à côté Lyon !!!!

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Quatre.

- On va chercher les plans, dit Heero. »

Il est vrai que débarquer chez une fille qui pouvait disparaître, n'était pas tellement poli mais ils devaient reprendre les dossiers qu'elle avait volé. Leur vie en dépendait peut-être et ils ne savaient rien de cette fille…Ils décidèrent donc de partir dans la journée pour la ville de Lyon.

A suivre…

- Le 03 Octobre 2003 -

  


* * *

[1] Mais tout le monde a dû comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire…impoli va !!!!


	2. Chapitre 02

**Titre :** Projet Triade

Chapitre 02 : Qui êtes-vous ? 

**Auteurs :** Squallinou et Shalimar

**Mail :** squallinou_shali@hotmail.com

**Source :** Gundam Wing

**Genre : **Yaoi/Hétéro, aventure, mythe, vulgaire et plein d'autres trucs encore ^^;

**Couples :** impossible à divulguer maintenant, classé confidentiel *PAF fout le cacheton « Top Secret »*

**Disclamers :** Voici le deuxième chapitre et nous espérons que ce fic vous plaise.

Squallinou : Nous sommes de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, afin de détruire…

Duo : elle nous la joue Pokémon, elle a pété un câble et nous on en fait les frais !!! T_T

Trowa : … (décodeur trowanien en marche : ouais !!)

Heero : … (décodeur heeronien en route : mon dieu)

Shali : vous voulez un Deathfic, vous deux ?!! è_é

Trowa et Heero : sans façon…TT__TT

Shali : Vous serez peut-être épargnés par la Représentante des « Sadicus-Mobidicus »

Quatre : Je crois qu'il ne faut pas la juger ainsi… *regard Squallinou*

Squallinou : nous sommes la team Triade !!! 

Quatre : vous croyez qu'ils acceptent les jeunes personnes dans les hôpitaux psychiatriques ????

Squallinou : mais euuuuuuuh Shali-chan aide-moi ils sont messants avec moieuuuh !!!!

Shali *se met devant Squallinou* : t'en fais pas !!!! Il t'arrivera rien parce que j'ai l'arme ultime contre toute agression *sort le manuel de la Parfaite petite Deathfikeuse qui tue les G-Boys en 2sec montre en main*

Les G-Boys : Gloups !!!! *_*

Shali : YESeeuuuh !!!!!!!! Ca marche à tous les coups #^__^#

Sinon, un grand merci pour les deux revieweuses Mondaye et Luna !!!!! Y'a des gens encore courageux pour lire ^^;

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

Les cinq garçons étaient arrivés vers 23 heures à Lyon. Ils avaient l'adresse de cette Sasha Dimitriov et ils avaient décidé de pénétrer chez elle pour récupérer les dossiers.

La jeune fille habitait dans un appartement, dans le Centre Ville. Ils trouvèrent rapidement l'immeuble en question. Il y avait six étages et la jeune fille vivait au troisième.

L'avenue sur laquelle l'immeuble se trouvait, était calme et très bien éclairée. Il y avait des arbres tout le long et d'immenses par terre de pelouse et de fleurs bordaient l'immeuble.

Le plan était simple : Duo forcerait la porte, Quatre et Wufei surveilleraient les alentours pendant que Trowa et Heero pirataient l'ordinateur 'si y'en avait un) et recherchaient les dossiers.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour le troisième étage. C'était le calme plat dans l'immeuble, comme s'il n'y avait personne. Duo regardait les chiffres du cadran défilés. Les autres étaient comme plongés dans une quelconque réflexion.

Un petit « TING » retentit, leur annonçant qu'ils étaient au troisième étage. Les garçons sortirent de l'ascenseur et prirent à gauche. Duo voulut allumer le couloir mais Trowa l'en empêcha, lui disant qu'il valait mieux ne pas se faire annoncer.

Comme prévu, le petit blond et le Chinois se mirent de chaque côté du couloir, veillant à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun promeneur. Wufei tenait son sabre dans la main, derrière le dos pour que la lumière ne s'y reflète pas. Quatre gardait son pistolet dans la poche. De toute façon, son empathie ne lui indiquait aucun danger pour le moment.

Après quelques bidouilles, Duo ouvrit la porte dans un petit « clic ». Il se rangea sur le côté, laissant les deux bruns passer silencieusement dans l'appartement. Le natté resta contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte, pour le cas où…

Heero et Trowa ne connaissaient pas le terrain, ils n'avaient donc pas toute liberté de mouvement dans l'appartement qu'ils trouvèrent bien grand pour une seule personne. Heero tâtonnait sur la droite du salon alors que Trowa s'occupait de la gauche.

D'un petit mouvement, le Japonais, appela son ami pour lui montrer l'ordinateur. Trowa s'approcha de lui alors que Heero venait d'allumer l'écran. Il y avait des tas de disquettes et disques. Trowa se chargea de les récupérer.

Alors qu'il allait commencé son piratage, Heero entendit un petit bruit derrière lui. Ce ne pouvait pas être Trowa puisque le Français était à côté de lui, Duo ? Non, le natté était trop sur la droite.

La lumière éclaira soudainement la pièce, faisant dégainer leurs flingues aux deux pilotes. Ils se retournèrent rapidement en direction de deux petites formes sous une porte. Duo arriva en trombe dans la salle, arme au point.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'une des personnes.

- Et vous ? lança Heero d'un ton froid en mettant en joug la fille devant lui. »

En effet, devant les trois pilotes se tenaient deux filles. Elles tenaient également un flingue en main et, à ce que pouvait constater Trowa, elles savaient s'en servir, ce n'était pas que de l'intimidation.

« Je répète ! Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ? demanda la même fille.

- Abé, fit l'autre. C'est lui, le type dont je t'ai parlé !!! »

Duo regarda la fille. C'était celle de la veille. Ses cheveux roux étaient remontés en queue haute mais le natté la reconnaissait. C'était Sasha Dimitriov. Cette dernière fixait les deux autres bruns avec un regard de braise.

« Dites à vous deux amis de venir ! lança la rouquine.

- Pardon ?! fit Trowa.

- Dites aux deux autres de rappliquer !!! s'emporta-t-elle. »

Duo fit un pas en arrière et appela Wufei et Quatre. Les deux le regardèrent sans trop savoir pourquoi mais vinrent les rejoindre. Ils virent deux filles en plus de leurs amis et la situation semblait être bloquée.

Quatre fixa la rouquine et la blonde. Elles avaient à peu près la même taille mais l'une était blonde avec des yeux marrons tandis que l'autre était rousse aux yeux verts. Soudain, cette dernière lâcha son arme et se prit la tête dans les mains.

« ARRETEZ !!!! cria-t-elle.

- Sasha !!!! fit son amie en avançant vers elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- ARRETEZ !!!! cria la rouquine en se prenant la tête. Ne me scannez pas !!!!! »

Les garçons en profitèrent pour prendre l'avantage et attrapèrent et coincèrent les deux filles. Trowa tenait un des bras de Sasha et Duo l'autre. Tandis que Wufei s'occupait de maîtriser la dénommée Abé.

« Si y'a un New Type parmi vous, lança Abé en essayant de se dégager. Qu'il arrête de se concentrer sur Sasha !!!! supplia-t-elle presque. »

Tous les regards des garçons se tournèrent vers Quatre. Le petit blond ne sut pas trop où se mettre. Il ne savait pas qu'il faisait mal à la jeune rousse et s'empressa d'obéir à ce que la blonde avait demandé.

Sasha tomba alors, presque inconsciente. Ce ne fut que grâce aux réflexes de Trowa qu'elle ne tomba pas par terre. Le Français la soutint dans ses bras alors que Abé s'empressa de la lui prendre.

« Sasha !!!! fit-elle en la secouant un peu. C'est pas vrai !!! »

Les garçons ne comprenaient pas trop, ils en étaient même à se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là. Ils ne firent aucun geste lorsque Abé attrapa son amie pour la déposer sur le canapé.

« Abé ?!! fit une autre voix derrière eux ce qui eut pour effet de remettre en joug les filles. Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Ichrak !!! fit Abé en se tournant. Tu n'avais pas dit qu'il y avait un empathe avec eux !!!!

- Abé ? fit la dénommée Ichrak.

- Qui êtes-vous ? réédita Heero qui décidément ne perdait pas le Nord. »

Remarquant que malgré tout, elles étaient en situation de défaite, les deux filles se regardèrent avant de décider de répondre à sa question.

« D'abord baissez vos armes, fit Ichrak en approchant de la rouquine. On ne fera rien.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans cette base ? demanda Duo en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

- Et vous ? lança Abé avec des yeux de braise.

- Notre boulot, répondit Duo. »

Un froid s'installa entre les protagonistes qui fut interrompu par les gémissements de la rouquine. Ichrak, la brune qui venait d'arriver, se pencha sur elle et lui passa sa main sur le front, pour la calmer. Abé fixait chacun des G-Boys, l'air méfiant.

« Si vous nous expliquiez ce que vous faisiez dans une base de Oz !!! lança diplomatiquement Quatre en s'asseyant en face des filles. Je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner, dit-il en souriant ce qui mit à l'aise les filles.

- Je m'appelle Ichrak, fit la Brune en regardant ses deux amies. Voici Sasha et Abénakis.

- Duo Maxwell, lança l'Américain en souriant. Voici Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy et Wufei Chang.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous les fichiers de ce projet ? demanda Trowa.

- On en a besoin pour savoir…, commença Ichrak mais elle hésitait, trop timide.

- Pour connaître notre identité, coupa Abé d'un ton sec. C'est tout ce que vous devez savoir. Et vous ?!! »

Les garçons hésitaient à leur dire mais Quatre pensa que vu qu'elles avaient eu l'amabilité de leur donner les quelques raisons de ce vol…

« Nous devons les détruire pour notre sauvegarde, leur dit-il.

- Votre sauvegarde ? fit Abé en haussant les sourcils.

- Ce sont les pilotes de Gundam, marmonna Sasha dans le cirage. Abé, Ichraky, on peut leur faire confiance… »

Les deux amies se regardèrent. C'était rare que Sasha leur annonce des trucs comme ça, elle était plutôt du genre rebelle et forte tête et pas du tout confiante surtout face à des inconnus. Alors le fait qu'elle leur dise qu'elles pouvaient avoir confiance en ces gens…C'était étonnant mais si elle le disait, c'est que cela devait être vrai.

« Et en quoi pensez-vos que ces dossiers ont un rapport avec vous ?! demanda Abénakis en relevant une de ses mèches blondes.

- Il s'agirait d'une arme pouvant détruire nos Gundam, annonça Quatre. Non, Heero, si elle, dit-il en désignant Sasha. Est empathe, elle sait qui nous sommes…comme moi…

- Détruire les Gundam ?!!! rit Abé. Vous êtes à côté de la plaque !!! lança-t-elle moqueuse. Il s'agit d'un projet en rapport avec la Génétique, c'est tout. »

Trowa voulut demander quelque chose mais Ichrak se prit la tête dans les mains, comme Sasha il y a peu. Elle se laissa glisser à terre, marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Ce qui étonna le plus le Français ce fut la réaction de Quatre. Le petit blond s'avança vers la jeune fille. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule et approcha sa main du visage de la jeune fille. Sous les regards étonnés de tout le monde, Ichrak se calma doucement.

« Tu es une Précogue ?!!! lui demanda gentiment Quatre.

- Hn…Abé ? fit-elle à l'adresse de son amie. On doit rester avec eux…je sais pas pourquoi mais je viens de voir que si on reste tous ensemble, on aura plus de chance de trouver nos réponses…tant pour nous que pour eux… »

La brune regarda son amie. Elle ne voulait pas être avec ces garçons et pourtant, les prémonitions de Ichrak s'étaient toujours révélées être justes…Comme le fait que ce maint, elle leur avait dit qu'elles recevraient la visite de cinq garçons, vers 23 heures. Et c'était arrivé, les G-Boys avaient fait irruption dans leur salon…à 23h15…

« Yuy, on peut pas les prendre avec nous, dit Wufei catégorique.

- Ecoute toi !!! fit Abé en se levant pour lui faire face. Si mon amie dit qu'on doit rester ensemble, c'est qu'il le faut, jamais elle ne s'est trompée !!!!

- Elle a raison, dit Quatre en levant la tête vers ses amis. C'est une Précogue, cela signifie qu'elle a le don de Prémonition…je me range de leur avis.

- Tu en es vraiment sûr ? demanda Heero.

- Absolument, répondit Quatre. »

Les cinq amis se mirent dans la cuisine, laissant les trois filles dont une inconsciente dans le salon. Duo s'assit sur la table et fixa Quatre avec ses améthystes.

« Tu les crois vraiment ? demanda-t-il à son ami empathe.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais qu'elles pourraient nous aider, avoua le petit blond.

- Alors tu penses qu'on doit rester avec elles ? l'interrogea Trowa.

- Que vont dire les Mads s'ils apprennent ça ? demanda Wufei.

- Je m'occupe d'eux, dit Heero. On reste. »

Le chef avait décidé alors ils devaient s'incliner. Ils resteraient avec les filles. Heero appellerait J pour le prévenir de la situation et lui dirait que les trois jeunes filles avaient un lien directe avec le Projet qu'ils étaient censés détruire.

Ils allèrent faire part de leur décision aux deux filles. Abé réprima une grimace tandis que Ichrak sourit. Pour l'organisation, ils verraient plus tard mais Abé se résolut à laisser sa chambre à deux des cinq pilotes, Ichrak dit aux autres de prendre celle de Sasha.

On laissa cette dernière sur le canapé et, vu que malgré le fait que les chambres soient équipées de lit deux places, Trowa se retrouva sur le canapé en face de la rouquine.

C'est avec un peu de bordel que tout le monde alla se coucher…la cohabitation était forcée mais semble-t-il importante alors chacun se mit dans la tête que c'était pour soit la mission soit pour le bien du groupe.

A suivre…

- Le 04 Octobre 2003 -


	3. Chapitre 03

Titre : Projet Triade Chapitre 03 : Visite Guidée 

**Auteurs :** Squallinou et Shalimar (S_S)****

**Mail : **squallinou_shali@hotmail.com

**Source : **Gundam Wing (et notre imagination perverse !!!)

**Genre : Yaoi/Hétéro, aventure, mythe, vulgaire, et plein d'autre choses…..suspense !!!**

**Couples : ah ah ah !! vous voulez savoir qui sont les couples!!!!! Et bah il va falloir suivre la fic !!!! on sait c'est vraiment vache mais bon il faut nous pardonner !!!^^**

**Disclamers : les G-Boys sont…ne sont…sont…ne sont…j'arrive pas à choisireeuuuh .**

Duo : tu n'as qu'à dire la pure vérité

Squallinou : tu crois ??? Bon alors dans la réalité …ils ne sont pas à nous ….mais un jour je les aurais !!!! foi de Squallinou !!! *main sur le cœur*

Duo : c'est ça dans tes rêves !!!

Shalimar *tresse la mèche d'un Trowa qui essaie de fuir* : de quoi vous parlez ?

Squallinou : * voix mi-mielleuse, mi-sadique * mais dans mes rêves, vous m'appartenez entièrement !!! hein Shali-sama !!!

Shali : comme moi…si vous *aux Bishies* saviez ce que je vous y fais endurer dans mes rêves…à côté de ça, mes fics, c'est de la gnognotte ^___^ *sourire de sadique*

Squallinou : par contre Ichrak, Abénakis et Sasha m'appartiennent réellement !!!

Shali : Oh ! Pour ça, vi qu'elles sont ta touaaah !!!! C'est pour ça qu'on en fera tout ce qu'on veut ^^

Sinon, eh bien merci pour les reviews ^^

**Loumiolla :** Kikoo Lou' !!! Alors la suite?!! Eh bien la voilà. Et on espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le début. On avance doucement sur ce fic mais on avance ^^ Et on promet un beau déroulement mais un peu compliqué…Bisous S_S

**Luna :** Hellooooo !!!! Mici pour cette petite contribution qui nous fait chaud dans notre petit cœur. C'est de la SF et aussi, va y avoir du mythologique, du pur du dur ^__^ On te souhaite bonne lecture, grande Luna, et te faisons de groooos bisous.

**Mondaye :** Salut !!!! Merci pour ta review ^^ Et oui, il faut qu'en même une part de sérieux dans ce monde…ça nous arrive parfois…Mais il en faut vu que la suite promet d'être *Squallinou bâillonne Shali la Grande Bavarde* humpfhumpf… Sinon, merci encore et bonne lecture. Bisous S_S

Et merci aux autres et bonne lecture à tous.

Bisous à tout le monde

Squalli-chan et Shali-chan= S_S

o^__^o et #^__^# 

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

Il était 6h30, tout le monde dormait paisiblement mais les rues commençaient néanmoins à s'animer.

Au coin d'un quartier de Lyon, un  joli appartement, apparemment tranquille, va commencer à entrer en scène.

Soudain, dans un silence de Mort , un cri strident, effrayant, arracha la paisible tranquillité des colocataires de chez Morphée.   

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

« Où suis-je…il fait noir…je ne connais qu'un seul endroit où il fait aussi sombre…et…je…ne…veux…pas…revivre…ça…

Non il arrive…nonnnnnnn…douleur…tristesse…souffrance…peur…mal…je souffre…non que quelqu'un m'aide…

Au secoureeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…les filles veinaient m'aider s'il vous plait…

Mais j'ai mal…je souffre…je veux que tout s'arrête…je veux mourir …je veux en finir avec la vie…

Non…mais pourquoi c'est eux qui brûlent…

C'est moi qui doit mourir pas eux…

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnn !!!!!!! »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!! cria Sasha dans son sommeil agité. »

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

**POV Trowa qui se réveille en sursaut :**

Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Mais c'est Sasha, elle est entrain de faire un cauchemar, il faut que je la réveille !!!

Je m'approche tout doucement d'elle pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Elle a l'air tellement terrorisé !! J'en ai moi même des frissons, elle gesticule de partout. Il faut que je la réveille tout de suite ! Mais comment faire sans l'effrayer davantage…

Je la secoue doucement, elle tremble et est en sueur.

Je voudrai l'aider, sans que je m'en rende compte une larme coule le long de ma joue [1] C'est comme si elle me rappelait le petit garçon perdu sur L3…

Soudain le trou noir, je ne me rappelle que d'avoir été propulsé à une vitesse phénoménale contre le mur qui n'a pas su résister à un tel choc…enfin je crois au craquement que j'ai entendu avant de fermer les yeux…

**Fin POV de Trowa**

En entendant les précédents bruits venant du salon, Abé et Ichraky se précipitèrent dans le salon. Elles virent Sasha plongée dans un de ses cauchemars et elles se dirigèrent vers elle, en essayant de calmer ses gestes brusques mais aussi pour la calmer elle.

Les 4 autres garçons sortirent en trombe de leurs chambres respectifs, mettant en joug tout le monde. Après quelques millièmes de secondes [2], ils comprirent la situation et rengainèrent leurs flingues. 

« Eh !!! Les gars, fit Duo en regardant le canapé. Il est où Tro-man ? »

Après plusieurs minutes, en tournant la tête de droite à gauche, ils le trouvèrent incrusté dans le mur, totalement inconscient.

Quatre alla chercher les affaires nécessaires pour le soigner tandis que les autres essayèrent de le déplacer tout doucement et de le déposer sur le fauteuil.

Pendant ce temps Sasha se enfin réveilla et constata les « dégâts » qu'elle avait causés. Elle eut tellement honte de s'être donnée en spectacle, qu'elle préféra s'enfuir. Abénakis prise de remord de ne pas avoir pu aider son amie, voulut la rejoindre mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan par Ichrak.

« Non, fit Ichrak en souriant doucement. Laisse là ! il faut qu'elle soit seule ! elle besoin de temps pour oublier son passé et ce qui c'est passé ce jour là ! termina la jeune fille en regardant la porte par laquelle Sasha était passée.

- Oui ! mais jusqu'à quand ! s'emporta Abénakis en fixant son amie. Ca va faire maintenant plusieurs années qu'elle se torture !! je ne peux plus regarder ce spectacle sans rien faire !

- Et tu peux me dire qu'elle soutient tu vas lui apporter en plus de notre amitié !!! lui lança Ichrak avec douceur. Ce n'est pas la pitié qui va faire changer sa situation !!! »

En disant cette dernière phrase, Ichrak haussa le ton et les personnes présentes dans la pièce l'entendirent.

Un long silence se fit puis un petit gémissement capta l'intention de tout le monde. C'était Trowa qui se réveillait. Quatre s'avança vers lui pour lui demander s'il allait bien.

« Hum merci ça va….aie…je crois que j'ai une bosse derrière la tête, dit-il en se touchant ladite bosse. »

Quatre se précipita sur Trowa pour l'aider à se soigner

- Toujours aussi mère poule kitkat !!! se moqua gentiment Duo. ^^

- Au lieu de parler, lui lança le petit blond. Tu pourrais m'aider !!^_________^.

- Mouais, tu y arrives mieux que moi alors je te laisse la place *méga sourire qui fait trois fois la tour de sa tête !!*, déclara Duo en s'asseyant. »

Duo avait toujours le don pour détendre l'atmosphère, aussi tendue soit-elle…

Ceci dit, le problème était de savoir comment Trowa avait-il pu se retrouver dans la décoration du salon.

« Peut-on me dire ce qui s'est passé ? demanda alors Heero en les regardant toutes les deux.

- Nan !! répondit catégoriquement Ichrack ^^

- Au moins pour une rapide, elle est rapide !!! fit Duo en riant.

- Tu as intérêt à parler si tu veux que l'on soit gentil avec toi !!! la menaça Wufei.

- Ce n'est pas vous affaire ok ! s'emporta Abé en se mettant devant lui.

- Comment ça ce n'est pas nos affaires, brailla Wufei en se dressant bien droit devant elle. Notre ami a été envoyé embrasser le mur, on est réveillé par un cri surhumain et ce n'est pas nos AFFAIRES !!!!!! continua le Chinois énervé.

- On vous a jamais demandé de venir par infraction chez nous et de venir  squatter !!! lui balança la blonde au tempérament de feu.

- A ce moment là, vous nous donnez les documents et on s'en va !!! lui rétorqua Wufei en se mettant encore plus droit.

- Tu commences à

- LA FERME VOUS DEUX !!!!!! gueulèrent Quatre et Ichrack en chœur sous les regards pétrifiés des deux concernés. »

Silence de la mort qui tue deux fois !!!

« Euh Quatre, murmura Duo avec hésitation. Ca va, t'es sûr ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, répliqua Trowa en levant la tête vers ses amis. L'essentiel c'est que je n'ai rien. Au fait, où est passé Sasha ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Partie prendre de l'air !! répondit doucement Ichrack. ^^ »

Heero regarda les deux filles d'un mauvais œil. Mais il fallait bien coopérer avec elles si elles pouvaient les aider. De tout façon, il allait rechercher des informations sur elles.

« Bon, fit Abé en se tournant. Ce n'est pas tout mais je dois aller travailler moi !!!

- Euh...dit….tu vas po me laisser toute la journée avec eux !!! fit Ichrack avec timidité.

- Bah si pourquoi !!!^______^., dit-elle avec un large sourire. Ohhhhhhhhhhh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ta timidité !!! murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Il faut évoluer, !ma grande !!

- Mais je vais faire quoi moieuuuuuuuuuuuh !!! pleura Ichrack. Ouuinnnn méssanteuuuuh !!

- Ben…fait leur visiter la ville, tiens !!! proposa la Blonde en riant. Bon allez bizou, je me change et à ce soir !!!

- Bouh c'est po juste !!! bouda son amie en croisant ses bras. »

Duo qui avait tout entendu de la conversation entre les filles, s'approcha lentement de Ichrak…

« Alors comme ça on est timide ? lui dit-il d'un ton mielleux. Tu sais, on va pas te manger. Peut être te croquer !!! termina-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil coquin à faire rougir la jeune fille. »

En entendant ces mots, Heero jeta un regard de la mort qui te tue même si tu es déjà mort made in Heero Yui, à Ichrak qui a eu un frisson.

« Bon, ben si on s'habillait pour aller déjeuner en ville ? proposa-t-elle avec un sourire nerveux.* grosse sueur * »

Les garçons la regardèrent avec un étrange regard…

« Euh, c'est moi qui invite ! termina-t-elle en riant. »

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

« A votre droite, dit Ichrack en gesticulant de partout alors qu'elle était dos aux G-Boys. Vous avez la fameuse place Bellecour, Bellecour est une rivière de magasin en tout genre comme Part-Dieu. A votre gauche au loin, fit-elle ne balayant le paysage avec son bras. Vous trouvez Fourvière. Et enfin tout droit, lança-t-elle en pointant son doigt. Vous êtes sur la place des Terreaux, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Et ….

- Excusez-moi ? fit Quatre en l'interrompant avec gêne.

- Vous pouvez me tutoyer !! lui indiqua Ichrack. »

Quatre se mit à côté d'elle et lui sourit doucement.

« D'ac mais toi aussi alors ! lança-t-il avec amusement.

- Euh…, fit la jeune fille toute rouge. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

- Comment dire, commença par avouer le petit blond en choisissant ses mots. Duo est parti faire les magasins, Heero est parti à sa recherche et…Trowa est avec Wufei dans un magasin d'antiquités. Et on se retrouve tout seul !!! »

Elle se retourna et constata qu'elle était tout seule avec l'homme le plus beau de tous. Perspective intéressante sauf quand on a une timidité sans limite surtout face à un garçon comme Quatre…

Elle sentit le sang lui monté à la tête.

Allez, pensa-t-elle. Courage ma petite Ichraky, met ta timidité de côté et fonce GO GO GO !!! Il faut en profiter, ne ? hihihihi

« On a qu'à les attendre dans un café, ne ? proposa-t-elle en montrant un petit café.

- Oui, c'est une très bonne idée !! sourit Quatre en la faisant passer devant. »

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

Pendant ce temps un magasin de jouets était perturbé par un client assez agité.

« Hee-chan ! brailla l'Américain qui était retourné en enfance. Regarde cette peluche ! Elle est trop mimi !! gagatisait-il devant ladite peluche.

- C'est HEERO, baka !!!"

Il regarda ladite peluche : une panthère noir de taille moyenne avec des yeux dorés. Elle était effectivement très mignonne la peluche mais enfin bon on parle de Heero là !!! Il n'était pas prêt de dire qu'une peluche était mimi !!

« Hn.

- Elle est trop mimi, hein ? hein ? dit ? s'agita encore plus Duo en promenant la peluche devant les yeux de Heero. Je l'adore *regard le prix* ^^ Euh le prix aussi je l'adore…, dit-il en calmant son enthousiasme. Non mais c'est un scandale !!! payé ** euros pour cette peluche !! Je n'accepte po !! Je n'ai même po assez d'argent sur moi T___T *regarde la peluche* mais elle est trop mimi, dit-il avec ses yeux de chibis. »

Il se jeta sur elle (la peluche pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris !!) et la serra très fort dans ces bras comme un gamin de trois ans attrapant son doudou.

A ce moment précis, Duo s'attira des regards étonnés de tous les clients et aussi un regard qui vous glace jusqu'au plus profond de vôtre être.

« Baka ! dit-il en se tapant le front avec la paume de sa main droite[3]. Donne moi ça ! »

Il arracha la peluche des bras de Duo.

- Maieuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, je la veux !!!! pleurait Duo avec un regard de chien battu.

- Nan

- Sitipli! *il ne va po me résister mon Hee-chan d'amour !!* supplia le natté.

- Hn

- Excuse moi mais j'ai oublié mon dico Heeronien, se moqua gentiment Duo.

- Baka ! c'est bon je te l'achète ! lança le Japonais. »

En disant ces mots, les joues de Heero prirent une jolie teinte rosée mais Duo ne l'avait pas remarqué trop occupé à sauter de joie partout dans le rayon du magasin. 

Il est géniale mon Hee-chan !! pensa Duo en regardant son ami. Dommage qu'il n'est pas remarqué que j'ai un faible pour lui ! bon il faut que je lui remercie de m'avoir fait ce cadeau !! Mais plus tard !!

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

DRING DRING (bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre avec une cloche)

Wufei et Trowa entrèrent dans le magasin décoré assez rustiquement. Un vieillard asiatique se tenait debout derrière un comptoir.

« Bonjour, firent Trowa et Wufei en même temps.

- Bonjour messieurs, fit le vieillards. Voulez-vous que je vous renseigne sur quelques chose ?

- Non, merci, pas pour le moment, on regard juste, répondit poliment le Chinois en regardant quelques articles. »

C'était un petit magasin mais il y avait d'énormes trésors. D'ailleurs Wufei avait trouvé son bonheur en voyant un katana assez ancien mais très beau. Au bout du sabre, il y avait une inscription chinoise qui représentait un petit dragon. Le pommeau était semblable à une fleur de Lotus.

Wufei était en admiration, laissant Trowa seul devant le bazar. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car il fut attiré par un livre derrière le comptoir ayant au centre une pierre de couleur émeraude.

Le vieillard le surveilla d'un regard puis se décida à lui parler. Il s'approcha du grand brun et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« Voulez vous quelque chose en particulier, monsieur ? demanda le vieil homme.

- Oui, ce livre…, commença par dire le Français comme hypnotisé par la pierre. Est-il à vendre ?

- …hum…cela dépend de vous ! fit le vieillard avec un regard malicieux.

- Pardon ? fit Trowa surpris mais il comprit. Vous parlez d'argent ? Je peux vous en donner !!!

- Non, non, rit le vieux monsieur. Je voulais vous demandez si vous étiez prêt à l'avoir !! »

Trowa haussa un sourcil (celui qui est visible bien sûr) montrant sa surprise. Que voulait dire ce vieil homme ?

« Je vous l'offre, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Jusqu'ici vous êtes la seule personne qui aie été attirée par ce livre. Mais méfiez vous, dit-il avec sérieux. Il vous révélera beaucoup de choses dont vous ne soupçonniez même pas l'existence. »

Wufei arriva à ce moment coupant la conversation. Trowa voulut demander pourquoi au vieil homme mai son ami venait de les couper.

« Excusez-moi monsieur, je voudrais que vous me renseignez sur ce katana ?

- Ah oui ! fit-il en souriant. Il appartenait à un samouraï des anciens temps. Un assassin redoutable ayant une force surhumaine, mais ce n'est qu'une légende. On dit de ce katana que….blablablabla »

Pendant que Wufei et le vieil homme discutaient, Trowa regarda le livre avec attention…comment un si petit livre pourrait lui révéler autant de mystères…et surtout quels genres de mystères ?

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

Quelque heures plus tard, nos chers compagnons se retrouvèrent dans le bar. Racontant leurs anecdotes et faisant plus connaissance avec la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'il rentrèrent, ils virent qu'ils avaient oublié le temps, mais ils avez passé une excellente journée. Ils étaient un peu plus confiant avec Ichrak surtout Quatre qui s'était trouvé une très bonne amie (voir même plus).

Mais le fait qu'Heero devait prendre contact avec les Mads , avait coupé la bonne fin de journée. Heero devait leur dire la situation…

A suivre…

  


* * *

[1] Squa llinou: en plus je suis entrain d'écouter R-Kelly avec_ I believe I can fly_

les g-boys : sans commentaire !

[2] Squallinou : et on parle des g-boys là !!

[3] Squallinou : c'est qu'il ya pas plus précis que moi !!!


	4. Chapitre 04

**Titre : Projet Triade**

**Chapitre 04 : Les Profs.**

**Auteurs :** Squallinou et Shalimar (S_S)

**Mail :** squallinou_shali@hotmail.com

**Source :** Gundam Wing (et notre imagination perverse !!!)

**Genre :** Yaoi/Hétéro, aventure, mythe, vulgaire, et plein d'autre choses...suspense !!!

**Couples :** Et bah il va falloir suivre la fic !!!! ^^

**Disclamers :** Les G-Boys ne sont pas à nous. mais les filles et le prof Z sont à nous !!!

**Shali :** dire que j'avais commandé un Trowa grandeur nature pour Noël. Ze l'ai même pas eu T.T Pourtant, j'ai été gentille T.T

**Wufei :** faut croire que c'est pas assez.

**Shali :** viens voir là, toi !!! è_é

**Wufei :** vire de là, onna !!!! T.T Arghhhh !!!! OO *se fait étrangler par Shali*

**Quatre :** on va l'aider ? é_è

**Duo :** pas envie ^__^

**Squallinou :** comment ça pas envie ?? honte à toi duo-kun !! je te croyais pas aussi euh. non courageux !! tu sais que tu peux aller en prison pour non assistance de personne en danger ???

**Duo :** ouai je veux bien l'aider ..mais le problème c'est l'agresseur…trop dangereux pour moi aussi !! tu comprends, c'est qui, qui va m'aider MOI quand je vais l'aider !! toi peu être ?

**Squallinou :** euuh *regarde Shali entrain d'étrangler Wufei * ah oui comme même le pauvre !!!!

**Duo :** bah voilà !! *smile *

Sinon, ben dézoulées pour le retard. Shali a mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre mais bon, il est là et bien là donc tout va bien !!!!!! On remercie tous les lecteurs (filles et garçons mais vu que le masculin l'emporte sur le féminin. allez savoir pourquoi -_-°.ben on met au masculin) !!!!! On espère que vous allez apprécier ^^ Bisous

*** * * * * * * ***

Heero s'installa sur la petite terrasse du balcon avec son ordinateur portable. Il devait essayer de joindre les Profs pour leur expliquer la situation.

Les autres étaient dans le salon alors que Ichrak faisait le repas. L'ambiance était assez détendue et bon enfant. Tout semblait se passer pour le mieux entre les deux groupes.

Le Japonais reporta son attention sur son ordinateur qui venait de se connecter. Il sécurisa la ligne et composa le numéro de J. Il se passa quelques minutes avant que l'écran ne s'allume et que quelqu'un réponde. C'était G écroulé de rire, qui apparut sur l'écran. Heero fronça les sourcils, étonné.

Yuy ? fit G en séchant ses larmes de rire.

- Professeur G, répondit poliment Heero. 

- DEGAGE !!!! lança J en éjectant son collègue. Où sont les documents ?

- On a quelques soucis, répondit le Japonais en restant maître de lui-même sous l'impulsion de son mentor. 

- PARDON ? enragea J en se collant à l'écran. 

- Quand nous sommes allés récupérer les documents, commença par dire Heero calmement. Nous avons été devancés par quelqu'un d'autres et 

- ET ? tempêta J. 

- Nous avons retrouvé leurs traces, à Lyon, reprit Heero en se mettant à son aise car il savait que J allait prendre ses grands airs. Mais elles sont

- ELLES ???!!!! hurla J. 

- Pas la peine de GUEULER !!!! hurla G derrière son collègue.

Là, Heero vit J qui était limite à trucider son collègue. Le Japonais riait intérieurement, il se plaisait à voir son mentor comme ça, aussi remonté.

-Donc, reprit-il calmement ce qui énerva davantage J. Elles sont New Types et l'une d'elles, une Précogue, déclare que nous devons rester ensembles si chacun veut ce qu'il désire. 

- Une Précogue ?!! s'étonna J en se collant encore à l'écran. Et les autres ? 

- Elles sont trois, répondit Heero en s'adossant à sa chaise. Mais elles ont divers pouvoirs. 

Heero se leva, prenant son portable de façon à faire face au petit groupe derrière la vitre. Il tourna la caméra de son portable et la pointa sur Ichrak et Abénakis qui venait de rentrer. Il prit une photo de chacune d'elles et les envoya à J. Ce dernier demanda une fiche sur la troisième mais Heero déclara qu'elle n'était pas là.

Le Japonais ne s'attarda pas sur l'incident de la nuit dernière mais il parla rapidement des filles. J et G se regardèrent alors, trop sérieux pour que cela soit normal. Mais ils semblaient stupéfaits.

J posa une main sur l'interphone, pouvant ainsi parler à son collègue sans que Heero ne les entende. Les deux savants partirent dans une discussion interminable. Heero tourna la tête vers l'appartement où étaient ses amis.

Il trouva Duo collé à la vitre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. L'Américain le fixait de ses grandes améthystes. Heero se sentit fondre devant le jeune homme. C'était étonnant de constater combien Heero se sentait vulnérable face à ces grands yeux d'un mauve si profond.

Il vit Quatre prendre Duo par le bras et, après un grand sourire de Duo et un petit coucou de Quatre, ils s'en allèrent vers la cuisine, aider les autres. Heero resta un moment les yeux dans le vague avant d'entendre J l'appeler avec énergie. 

Tu m'écoutes ? s'énerva J.

- Hn.

- Bon, vous avez ordres de rester avec ces New Types, lâcha le professeur sans trop de conviction.

- D'accord, répondit le Perfect Soldier. Et pour les documents ? 

- Essayez de marchander !!!! rit G derrière son collègue. Envoie Duo ou Quatre, mon petit !!!!! termina-t-il en explosant de rire. 

- Vous aviserez en temps voulu, râla J en poussant violemment G mort de rire. En plus, cela tombe bien, vous avez une mission.

Heero fixa alors son mentor avec cette lueur qui le caractérisait très bien dès lors qu'on parlait de « mission ». Perfect Soldier the Return !!!!

J extirpa alors un gros calepin blanc et se mit à le parcourir des yeux alors que Heero, de l'autre côté de l'écran, attendait l'énoncé de la mission.

Pendant ce temps-là, le Japonais aperçut G qui était assis devant un ordinateur, comme paré à envoyer un fichier.

Votre mission sera simple, annonça alors le cyborg. Vous devez vous rendre à Genève et allez chercher une personne. 

- Qui est ? demanda Heero. 

- Il s'agit du professeur Z, continua J sans avoir l'air d'avoir entendu la question. C'est un de nos confrères qui était infiltré chez Oz. Mais il semblerait que l'organisation soit au courant. 

- Donc c'est une mission sauvetage ! fit Heero en tapotant sur l'accoudoir. 

- Si l'on veut, répondit G. Je t'envoie les données : base, armements, contingent et des informations sur Z.

Heero, à peine deux secondes après que G ait dit ça, vit apparaître dans un coin de son écran, un petit icône qui lui signalait l'arrivée de fichiers joints. J termina son discours par un « ne capotez pas cette mission » et il coupa la communication.

Heero ferma la fenêtre et ouvrit celle des fichiers. Il y avait là les plans de la base et tout ce qu'elle contenait. Il éteignit tout et, son portable sous le bras, retourna dans l'appartement. Une bonne odeur était dans l'air, ce qui eut pour don de faire gargouiller le ventre du Japonais. Il alla dans la chambre qu'on lui avait assigné et y ranger son précieux ordinateur.

HEEEEE-CCHHHHAAANNNN !!!! cria Duo en se précipitant dans la chambre. A tableuuuuh !!!!! 

- Pas la peine de crier, râla Heero en sortant de la pièce. 

- Alors qu'on dit vos professeurs ? demanda Abé qui s'installa en face du Japonais. 

- Qu'on reste avec vous autant que faire se peut, répondit le jeune homme alors que Ichrak arrivait avec le repas. 

- HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMEUUUUUUH !!!! huma le natté avec délice en se penchant au-dessus du plat. C'est quoi ? 

- Tartiflète !!!! répondit la jeune fille en souriant. 

- Où est Sasha ? demanda Quatre en faisant passer les plats pour qu'elle serve tout le monde. 

- Elle finit tard, répondit Abé en attrapant une des assiettes. On lui mettra sa part de côté et elle mangera quand elle reviendra. 

– Elle fait quoi ? demanda alors Duo en bavant devant son assiette. 

- Elle est serveuse dans une boîte au centre ville, lui dit la brune en faisant passer une autre assiette. 

- Toute la journée ? s'étonna Trowa. 

- Nan, reprit Ichrak en terminant la dernière assiette. Seulement le soir. le reste du temps, elle se promène en ville. Elle est assez solitaire.

- Vous la voyez jamais alors !!!! s'étonna Duo la bouche pleine. Ahhh !!!!! Cé sooooo !!!! pleura-t-il la langue brûlée par le plat. 

- T'as qu'à pas manger si vite, shazi !!! râla Wufei qui attendait que son plat refroidisse un peu.

Duo fit semblant de bouder mais il finit par tirer la langue au chinois avant de souffler sur son plat. Heero rit intérieurement à cela : comme Duo pouvait être un vrai gamin des fois.Quatre tendit un bout de pain au natté pour qu'il estompe la légère brûlure.

Après le repas, les filles desservirent avec l'aide de Quatre et Trowa. Puis elles allèrent s'enfermer dans la chambre. Les garçons se portèrent sur la balcon pour que Heero puisse leur expliquer les modalités de la mission. Il leur donna les plans et ils essayèrent de trouver un plan. La base de Genève ressemblait davantage à une ambassade qu'à une base militaire. Après quelques discussions, il fut convenu que Trowa s'occuperait des appareils de surveillance. Duo et Wufei prendraient la surveillance des troupes ainsi que la couverture pour la fuite et Quatre et Heero seraient chargés de récupérer le colis qui se trouvait dans une salle au sous-sol. Le plan B serait de faire sauter la base pour provoquer un bordel monstre et en profiter pour faire sortir le prof. C'était aussi simple que ça.

* * *

Trowa était allongé sur le canapé, c'était lui qui avait hérité du canapé pour dormir, les autres étant dans les chambres. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Un bras sous la tête, la couverture remontait jusqu'à la moitié du torse, il s'était mis à lire l'étrange livre de mythologie qu'il avait acheté dans la journée. Il en était au chapitre sur les Divinités Celtes, plus particulièrement sur les Triades. Cette partie là était consacrée aux Matriarches Macha, Bobd et Morrigan, trois Déesses Mères assez guerrières.

C'était très passionnant mais en même temps, Trowa ressentait comme un étrange malaise en lisant.

Un bruit de clef que l'on tourne dans une serrure le sortit de ses pensées. Il se releva rapidement et fixa la porte d'entrée.

Une silhouette fine se dessina dans la pénombre. Elle posa son sac sur la tablette et enleva manteau et chaussures sans bruit.

Mais elle se figea lorsque Trowa alluma la lampe du salon. Elle fixait le Français de ses yeux verts gris. On aurait dit un chat.

Mais elle finit par aller dans la cuisine faire chauffer son plat. Sans attendre que le micro-onde bipe, elle ouvrit l'appareil et reprit son assiette. Elle s'installa sur la table et commença à manger en silence.

Trowa s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne faisait pas attention à lui, comme si elle était seule. Mais elle tourna son regard vers lui alors qu'il lui déposait un grand verre d'eau à côté de son plat.

- Merci, dit-elle simplement avant de reprendre son repas.

Le jeune homme s'installa en face d'elle, l'observant avec interrogation. Il la trouvait étrange, différente de ses deux amies. Il remarqua que ses cheveux étaient en bataille, comme si elle s'était dépêchée de rentrer. Une mèche rousse rebellait, trempant presque dans le plat.

Sasha souffla pour la faire partir, ce petit geste fit sourire Trowa. Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui. Elle se demandait ce qu'il lui voulait mais bizarrement, ils continuaient à se regarder en silence.

Finalement, elle se leva et mit son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller et se changer. Le jeune homme retourna alors s'allonger sur le canapé, fixant la porte de la salle de bain avec intérêt. Sasha était un vrai mystère pour lui. Mais en même temps, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient semblables.

Deux solitaires.

La rouquine sortit alors de la pièce. Elle portait une chemise de nuit qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux, laissant voir des jambes fines et musclées. Elle avait tressé ses longs cheveux roux. Elle attrapa la couverture et s'allongea sur le canapé en face de celui de Trowa.

Elle ne l'avait pas regardé mais lui n'avait pas lâché un seul de ses gestes du regard. Finalement, il éteignit la lampe derrière lui et se remit à fixer le plafond. Sasha lui tournait le dos. Trowa était à l'écoute de chacune des respirations de la jeune fille. Puis, quand il fut sûr qu'elle dormait, il ferma alors les yeux et se laissa tombé dans les bras de Morphée.

Mais dans son sommeil, il fit un drôle de rêve : il voyait trois femmes dont les longs cheveux noirs flottaient autour d'elles. Ces femmes marmonnaient des paroles incompréhensibles pour lui. Puis il les vit partir en courant. Des soldats étaient à leur poursuite. Il vit des Prêtres, brandissant leur Sainte Croix devant elles comme si elles étaient une hérésie. Il les vit tomber dans un puit sans fin. Mais là s'arrêta son rêve et un sommeil tranquille s'empara de lui.

Demain, il partirait avec les quatre autres pour Genève. Ce n'était pas bien loin de Lyon et la mission ne semblait pas être trop difficile. Puis ils rentreraient ici. C'était aussi simple que ça.

A suivre…


End file.
